The Halloween Party
by RedcurrantSmoothie
Summary: Magnus throws a Halloween party, but nothing goes according to plan. Trick or treating, 'haunted' houses, costume competitions, Demons. Malec, Clace, Simabelle. Post CoG.
1. Never Too Old

**Ok, I know a fic about a Halloween party is out of season seeing as it's August but I was bored one rainy day on my holiday and this idea came into my head. It's where Magnus throws a Halloween party, as the name suggests. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

Clary loved Halloween as a kid. Her and Simon would dress up and go trick or treating, but they would only be allowed out for an hour even as teenagers! They had to sprint from house to house in order to get a meagre amount of sweets. They knew not to knock on the door of Mrs Davis because she was strict, ratty and hated kids. When they were seven, they made the mistake of going there and instead of a lolly or jellies, they'd each received a slap on the cheek and a lecture about disturbing the elderly. Even though she was only forty six.  
Clary had hated how her mother was so overprotective of her. She was only allowed to go trick or treating without an adult when she turned thirteen, and it had to be with Simon and no other friends who Jocelyn didn't know, and it could only be for an hour before it got too dark. At least now she knew the truth about why she was so overprotective, it was because she was trying to protect her from Demons, Downworlders and Shadowhunters. Halloween was probably the night where the Demon count would be high and there would probably be a lot of vampires and werewolves out.  
This year however would be different, she was sixteen and aware of the dangers. Even better, she knew how to protect herself. She also had Jace, Isabelle and Alec for protection. Who cares if she was sixteen? You're never too old for Halloween.  
"I love Halloween, don't you?" Isabelle asked, hanging up a glow in the dark skeleton on the window.  
"No, and I don't see why you go through the trouble of decorating the Institute every year. Mundies aren't going to see it. We'll be the only ones to appreciate it. Well we would if the decorations weren't so cheesy and unrealistic," Jace said. He didn't really like Halloween, he'd never got to experience it as a child so he wasn't bothered about it. In fact, he just saw it as a way for costume shops and sweet shops to make a bit extra money.  
"Yes, but the other Shadowhunters will be able to see it! And so will Downworlders! Besides, it's good to be in the Halloween spirit!"  
"Halloween spirit? I think you're getting confused with Christmas!"  
"And Isabelle, we all know that Halloween is the one night where Demons can wreak havoc. Their Glamours are weaker on Halloween, so sometimes they are seen by Mundanes. But of course, they just think that they're kids in costumes and they don't suspect anything. Demons take advantage of this, and they go on wild rampages and it is the night where they cause the most damage," Alec explained. Jace pretended to yawn.  
"Thanks for the history lesson, Alec but as you can see I didn't need it. I'm already a genius" Jace remarked smugly.  
"Jace a genius? Then I must be Einstein!" Clary laughed as she entered the room.  
"Ah, but you are so much prettier than Einstein" Jace replied, moving in for a kiss. Clary accepted, and pressed her lips against his. She hadn't kissed many boys in her life, but she knew that Jace was a good kisser.  
"Ugh, enough of the PDA already!" Isabelle groaned throwing a jelly at Jace. It landed in his mop of golden locks. Secretly she was a bit jealous of them, Jace had Clary, Alec had Magnus, she had nobody. She liked Simon a lot, but she wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual.  
"Are you trying to mess up my hair, Isabelle? You're just jealous that your lanky black strands do not compare to my sexy, golden locks," Jace said, waving his hair. He took the jelly out of his hair and flicked it away. Isabelle's eyes narrowed slightly. "And the amount of time you spend chewing that picture of the bloodsucker makes you unable to comment on our public displays of affection."  
"I do NOT kiss his picture all the time! And he has a name!"  
"Really? I never knew! And all this time I just thought he was this sad loser who went around without a name, but I was wrong. Well, the sad loser part wasn't."  
Isabelle's eyes narrowed again, and she gave Jace the look as if to say 'You're really gonna get it now!". If looks could kill, Jace would be deader than a dead guy who's grave exploded and sent the corpse to the sun. Which exploded.  
"Someone's touchy," Jace remarked, pretending to back away. Isabelle's eyes narrowed even further. "Geez, Iz, if your eyes get any narrower they'll just be a straight line!" That was the final straw, Isabelle lunged forward and she grabbed Jace's shoulders and tried to wrestle him to the ground.  
"Hey, back off! I know I'm so darn irresistible but I'm your adoptive brother!"  
"That didn't stop you with Clary, now did it?"  
Jace was not amused by Isabelle's comment. He dived forward and pushed her to the ground.  
"Someone's touchy!" Isabelle mimicked Jace, in a high pitched tone. Jace and Isabelle continued to fight, knocking over many decorations and objects over in the process.  
"Do they do this often?" Clary enquired.  
"Only on alternate Tuesdays." Alec shrugged, checking his phone.  
"I'm gonna steal all your weapons and take them to the recycling point to turn them into cans of soup!" Isabelle quipped, pulling at one of Jace's gold tresses.  
"Well I'll put all your clothes in the same wash so the colours run and shrink so you can't wear them!" Jace retorted.  
"Then I'll tie you up and give you an Isabelle style makeover!"  
"Hah, I'll steal all your makeup and give it all to Magnus!"  
They were so bust fighting that they didn't notice that Magnus had walked in the room.  
"Ooh a present for me? How terribly generous of you. But unfortunately, Isabelle's mascara just wouldn't suit me, plus she has no glitter which is a sin." Magnus said. Isabelle and Jace took no notice.  
"I guess you would rather roll around on the floor and try and kill each other rather than attend my HALLOWEEN PARTY. I'll just give your invitations to someone else then." Magnus sighed sarcastically, pretending to walk away.  
"Halloween party?" Isabelle exclaimed and Jace groaned.

**So, what did you think? I hope nobody seemed OOC.**

**Review and tell me what you think, should I continue?**


	2. The Perfect Costume

**So, here is chapter two, where they decide what costumes they will wear for the party!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the series.**

**What? Did you think I was going to come out with this witty or long paragraph?**

Isabelle was excited, Magnus always threw the best parties. Though, the last one -which he threw in honour of Chairman Meow's birthday- changed their lives forever. Isabelle had let Simon drink a faerie drink, she still hadn't forgiven herself for that, and he had turned into a rat. This led to him being kidnapped and taken to the Hotel Dumort. Luckily for him Clary and Jace rescued him, but Rat-Simon bit Raphael to prevent him from attacking Jace. Big mistake. Simon became a vampire not long afterwards.

That was also the night Magnus and Alec met. Who would have thought that Alec, the quiet, intelligent, practical Shadowhunter and the glittery, vibrant, eccentric warlock would end up falling for each other?

Clary's life changed as well because she found out that her mother had been paying Magnus to take away her Sight and memories.

Isabelle and Jace's lives hadn't changed very much.

"Yes, my Halloween party which I am hosting on Halloween tomorrow night, as crazy as it sounds. It is fancy dress, and yes, there will be prizes for the best costumes!" Magnus informed. Prizes? Jace liked the sound of that. As did Isabelle.

"Do you just find any excuse to party?" Jace asked.

"Is partying such a bad thing?"

"Of course not! I'm definitely in, how about you guys?" Isabelle chimed.

"I'm only going if Jace goes!" Clary said.

"Well I guess I'll go too," Jace replied, smiling at Clary,

"But don't we have Demons to fight?" Alec enquired. Isabelle and Magnus groaned.

"Don't be so boring, Alec! We can get Jocelyn and our parents to slay the Demons, it's not like _they_ have a social life or anything! Please, Alec?" Isabelle pleaded.

"Yes, please Alec, my darling?" Magnus said with puppy dog eyes, well as far as puppy eyes go when you have cat like pupils.

"Um.." Alec mumbled.

"You'll do it for me won't you?"

"Fine, but I'm not dressing up!"

"But that takes away the fun away! Plus it's a costume party, so you have to come in a costume. Hence the name."

"OK, FINE I'LL DRESS UP!" Alec groaned. Magnus grinned.

"I'll call Simon and ask if he wants to come too," Clary suggested, getting out her phone.

"Ugh, you're not bringing the vampire are you?" Jace moaned.

"There's nothing wrong with Simon, he's my best friend." Isabelle suspected that Clary hated that the two most important males in her life hated each other. Jace and Simon seemed to be polar opposites, while Jace would walk into a room proudly, knowing all eyes would be on him, Simon would enter and try to blend in with everybody else, though being a Daylighter vampire would no him no good in that sense. Jace and Simon had saved each others life several times. Isabelle thought that deep down, they probably liked each other, though neither would admit it aloud.

"But I'm your _boyfriend_. And he's annoying," Jace smirked.

"Simon is welcome to come. It is a Downworlder party after all, you guys are just coming 'cause of Alec." Magnus said, putting his arm around his boyfriend,

"What?" Jace said, pretending to be offended. "Not because of my astounding sense or humour or my stunningly good looks?"

"No because of your gentle nature and modesty," Magnus replied, dripping sarcasm.

"Modesty is for ugly people!"

"I'm modest, does that make me ugly?" Clary asked.

"As much as I'd love to stay and chat about our amazing selves, I must be off. I will see you all tomorrow and I will see you," he turned to Alec, "later." Magnus gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Bye, Magnus!" Isabelle chimed. Already, she was beginning to plan the perfect costume that would beat Jace's without a doubt.

"So, fancy dress party, huh?" Clary mumbled.

"I'm gonna have the best costume!" Jace boasted.

"No way, I will!" Isabelle jeered.

"Why don't you just turn up with unbrushed hair and no makeup?" Isabelle gave Jace another of her famous death stares. "Oh yeah, too scary. Don't want to frighten any old ladies on the way."

Clary had a feeling this could go on for a _long _time.

* * *

"So, a Halloween party?" Simon said.

"Yes, one of Magnus' 'famous' parties" Clary laughed with emphasis on 'famous'.

"That guy loves to party doesn't he?" Simon replied, his eyes in deep thought. She figured he was remembering the last party they went to that Magnus held. It was certainly memorable, though if it was in a good way she couldn't tell.

"Yes he does! Pity we didn't get to enjoy the last one!" Clary chuckled. Getting turned into a rat, and meeting the person who stole your memories isn't exactly the formula for a good time.

"What are you talking about? I had a _great _time running around as a rat, trying not to get trampled on! And let's not forget the best bit, the after party at the Hotel Dumort!"

"Hey, you had it easy! Try having to break into the place, whilst getting chased by a gang of vampires!" Clary shuddered at the memory. She remembered how scared she was. At that point, she was still getting her head around the fact that all these creatures were _real,_ never mind having to venture into their home facing certain death. If Jace hadn't been there, she would undoubtedly have died herself. She'd still have gone though to save Simon, and she'd do it again too.

"Good times, good times. Remember when we were nine and we hosted our own Halloween party but nobody but Luke turned up?" Simon laughed. Simon and Clary hadn't exactly been the most popular. She wondered how school must be for Simon, now that Clary was no longer there with him.

"Yes! Angel, that was funny! I dressed as an angel and you were a vampire. Pretty ironic, huh?"

"Who would have thought?"

"Not me, that's for sure. So, what will you be going as for the party?"

"I don't know, I guess a vampire would be cheating wouldn't it?" Simon sighed. Knowing Simon, he'd probably not even bother with a proper costume and just wear a mask and one of his gamer tees. Like Alec, Simon didn't care much for style.

"Yes it would. Me on the other hand, could dress as an angel because that would require more of a costume because as you can see, I don't have a halo or angel wings!" Clary said, gesturing to where a halo would have been if she had one. Unlike most people, Clary had actually witnessed an angel first-hand. After that experience, she didn't think she'd be dressing like one any time soon.

"Angels aren't even scary though!" Simon teased.

"Neither are Transformers but you dressed as one when we were eight!"

"Decepticons are!"

"Decepti-whats?" Clary had learned to ignore Simon's geek talk.

"Decepti_cons_, Clary! Anyway, is everyone else going?" Simon asked.

"Well Jace, Alec and Iz are. Alec wasn't keen at first but we convinced him. Not sure about Maia. My mom, Maryse and Robert will be out fighting Demons. Valentine and Jonathon are dead so they won't be going." The last two were supposed to be a joke, though it seemed a bit forced.

"Thank g-" he choked on the word "thank goodness for that" Clary could tell how much it pained him that he couldn't even say one simple word.

"Yeah, and don't worry about Jace being there, Isabelle can keep you company!" Simons face lit up. She could read him like a book.

"Lets hope I don't turn into a rat this time."

* * *

Isabelle needed a perfect costume. One that was bigger, better and bolder than Jace's. It had to be scary. It had to be original. It had to be realistic. It had to fit in with everyone else's. There was no point buying an amazing angel costume if everyone was going as mummies. But then there is the opposite dilemma of turning up in the same costume as someone else! It would be a whole lot easier if they could just tell each other what they were wearing, but that would be too easy and knowing Jace he would turn up in something completely different to what he said he would wear.

As Isabelle wandered around the costume shop, she wondered what everyone else would wear. Alec would go as something that wouldn't require much effort like a Shadowhunter or a ghost. Clary would go as something basic like a pumpkin or a witch. Simon would probably go as Magneto or Spiderman or something else Marvel related. She wasn't sure about Jace and Angel knows what Magnus was going as!

She picked up a cat costume and considered the pros and cons. Consisting of a pair of cat ears, a barely-there skin-tight dress, stockings and a tail, it was sexy, original and alluring, but not very memorable. And it wasn't extravagant enough, it wouldn't win her a prize. Isabelle loved competition, especially ones with prizes! She then found a vampiress costume, which was also a possibility. It was even sexier than the cat costume, with an even shorter skirt. It came with a long dark cape, so she could cover herself up if need be. She could use some fake blood for effect. But it wasn't original, there were bound to be loads of other vampires there. Including real ones, and she wasn't sure whether they'd be offended or not. Plus, what would Simon think? Would he think she was making fun of him, or would it appear as if she wanted him? Why did something as simple as buying a costume have to be so difficult?

But then inspiration struck. She saw a teenage boy with dark hair buy some fake screws and green face paint, he was obviously going as Frankenstein. That gave her an idea, she could go as the bride of Frankenstein! It was memorable, definitely original, unquiet and extravagant! She would win for sure.

The boy turned around, he looked familiar. Too familiar. His face was pale and his eyes were dark. Simon. He was going as Frankenstein!

Her costume would be even more perfect.

**So, what did you think? Reviews are loved :)**


	3. Costume Wars

**Before I say anything about the story, I'd like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews! And thank you for the critique as well!**

**This chapter is mainly about their costumes, and don't worry the party will start in the next chapter. So if you were thinking that they weren't actually going to have one, well you're wrong, it's just a bit later on. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this series, though I wish I did.**

Clary ran the grey comb back through her mop of ginger curls. It didn't take long to make her hair look wild! She was originally going to straighten her hair, but that would take to long and her hair would only mess itself up once she put her black witch hat on! Also there was the problem of not having any straighteners to straighten her hair. Instead she was going to backcomb her tresses to make it look a bit crazy, like a witch. Okay, so a witch wasn't the most original of costumes but she was going to attempt to make her version look better. She had painted her face, neck, collarbone and hands green! She looked a bit like the Wicked Witch of the West. Except with ginger hair. And a lot shorter.

She put two bat ear rings in her ear and wrapped a rubber snake around her neck. Her nails were painted jet black and on her feet were a pair of tall, clumpy, buckled boots. Rings with skulls and crossbones were on her fingers and a buckled brown belt was around her waist. Her dress was black, tattered at the sleeves and hem and was adorned with fake cobwebs. The finishing touch was a tall, black, crooked witch's hat covered in fake cobwebs and rubber spiders. And to think that Simon said her costume was going to be rubbish. Hers was going to blow his out of the water.

((

"Are you _sure _you don't need any help?" Magnus asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm sure! And wouldn't it be cheating if the host helped a guest with their costume?" Alec replied, opening the door to let Magnus in. He hadn't started to get ready yet so Magnus could come in.

"Aah, I guess it would. But you're the guest of honour," Magnus said kissing Alec on the cheek. He had soft cheeks.

"Honestly, Magnus, do you not trust me to produce a decent costume on my own?" Alec laughed.

"Not when you live in brown sweaters and baggy jeans!"

"I dress normally! It's you who is unusual!"

"There is nothing wrong with glitter! And I am not unusual at all!"

"Yes the rest of the world is extra normal." Alec said sarcastically.

"Exactly!"

"Magnus, can I get on with my costume now?" He didn't want to have to rush it and end up looking scruffy.

"Oh I see how it is, you care about my amazing parties more than me." Magnus said dramatically, with a hand on his heart and pretending to cry, "after all I've done for you, I just thought you'd care about me a bit more, but obviously not! You just care about my parties and your costume!"

"Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Shut up. You know I love you, I just need to work on my costume"

"Ok then, I should probably put my costume on too!"

"What are you going as?" Alec wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"If I told you that, Alexander, I would have to kill you. But then I'd have to revive you 'cause I'd get too lonely." Magnus smiled.

Alec laughed, Magnus was known for thinking out the box and for standing out when it came to clothes. He wasn't sure what to expect when he entered the party tonight! Magnus wouldn't dress as something traditional like a skeleton or a monster, he'd be something strange like a carton of milk or a vial of glitter. He might even just cover himself in glitter, and call himself 'the glitter monster'.

Alec on the other hand, was generally practical, he played it safe. While Magnus wore glittery guy liner and rainbow trousers, Alec wore dull jumpers and worn out trainers. Everybody would be expecting Alec to dress as a ghost, but the kind with just a sheet put over his head, or something boring like that. Okay, so he was dressing up as a ghost but his costume was going to be so much better than just a white sheet. No, he was going to be a proper ghost.

He took off his blue t-shirt and replaced it with a faded white button down. He then slipped on a light grey waist coast over it. He replaced his baggy jeans with a faded pair of grey trousers. On his feet he wore smart black shoes. He was hoping to look like someone from another century.

Now for the tricky part, he was going to paint his face, neck and hands white. He would draw dark rings around his eyes and paint his lips pale pink. He needed to look as pale and washed out as possible. Luckily, he'd seen Isabelle apply makeup more times than he'd seen a Demon and Magnus had enough make-up to stock a whole chain of shops. And besides, how hard could it be?

Very hard as he soon found out! He tried to draw around his eyes with eyeliner, but it kept going all wobbly. On his second attempt, it was fine but then he smudged it whilst doing the other eye! The third try was perfect, he'd just gotten the hang of it, only to discover that he'd have to do it again because it would end up getting covered by the white face paint! He just couldn't win.

He was unsure of how to apply the white face paint. Does it need to be applied with a sponge? How much do was required? Was water needed? He tried to dab a bit of the paint on the sponge he had, but it ended up coming out clumpy on his face when he put it on. Not only would it not spread, but it was too thick so he didn't look washed out at all!

He swore he wouldn't do this but he had no choice.

"Magnus?" He called.

"Yes, Alec?" Magnus called back.

"I need help," he heard a shrill laugh.

"Told you so!"

((

Jace didn't bother with any last minute adjustments to his zombie costume; he felt it was already perfect. Altering it might just make it worse. Instead, he sat on the piano chair and started to play to pass the time. Magnus' party didn't start for another two hours. Isabelle and Clary were still getting ready, Alec was getting ready at Magnus' apartment and Simon couldn't enter the Institute because it was holy ground, and vampires can't enter. Plus, Jace wouldn't hang out with Simon unless his life depended on it. And even then, he wouldn't do it.

His costume was going to make Isabelle's look like it belonged in a bin, although it probably would anyway. There was no way he was getting shown up by a girl! Especially if that girl was his adoptive sister. He had a very realistic costume. He'd shocked himself when he'd looked in the mirror. Even his cat, Church had ran away from him! He'd used seven tubes of fake blood for his costume, which cost him almost twenty dollars. He'd also had to cut up a perfectly good pair of trousers and shirt. It would be worth it though when he won the prize for the best costume. Knowing Magnus, the prize would be massive! And Jace loved free things. Especially if nobody else could get them. He could only imagine the look on Isabelle's face when he won. But, even better, when she walked downstairs and saw a zombie Jace playing piano!

He didn't have to imagine for long because at that moment, Isabelle walked down the stairs. Her straight black hair had been backcombed and was covered in cobwebs. A few silver streaks had been sprayed in her hair. Her lips were cherry red and her eyes were bold and had a ring of black eyeliner around them. She was wearing a tattered, dusty ball gown that looked like it had been stored in an attic for thirty years, untouched. In her hands were a bouquet of dead roses. Attached to her neck were two silver bolts and fake stitches were around her neck and arms. He wouldn't admit it, but her costume was pretty good. Just not as good as him.

"So, what do you think?" Isabelle enquired, twirling around so Jace could see the back. "Better than yours?"

"Not even close." Jace smirked. Isabelle scowled at his costume, he probably liked it, he was just too vain to admit it. Jace was surprised at Isabelle's costume. He was expecting her to go as something which would make her look attractive like a cat or a she devil, but she was some form of undead bride. Which was a good idea.

Jace's costume was bound to shock people. His face and body were painted pale green, a bath in green food colouring did the trick! He wasn't sure how he'd get it off in the morning, but he'd come to that later. His face and arms were covered in fake blood. He looked like he'd wandered through a maze made of knives. His clothes were tattered to reveal even more fake blood. He wore fake nails, yellow chipped ones that looked like claws. Black face paint made his eyes look sunken, and he'd even stuck a few fake insects on himself to make him look rotten. If he didn't win, the contest was definitely rigged. Isabelle left and re-entered the room again, but this time with Clary who was dressed as a witch. The look on her face when she saw him was priceless! He couldn't wait to see how everyone else would react. Simon would probably have a heart attack, if that were possible.

"Wow, you really outdid yourself." Clary grinned.

"Isabelle isn't the only one around here skilled with makeup and costumes." Jace said smugly.

"Ready to go then?"

"Don't we have another two hours before the party? And getting there early means helping to set up."

"You might get brownie points, and it might give you a better chance of winning?" Clary suggested.

"My costume is fabulous enough, I don't need brownie points! You two, on the other hand" Jace shook his head.

"I thought I looked cool, and me and Iz were thinking of going trick or treating for a while before the party, wanna come?"

"A chance to scare some Mundies? I'm totally coming!"

Jace, Clary and Isabelle took one pumpkin shaped bucket each and headed outside.

"I'll text Simon and ask him to meet us now," Clary said, getting out her phone. She ignored Jace's groan. Isabelle grinned.

"I'll do the same for Alec, see if we can drag him away from Magnus for a bit!" Isabelle giggled.

**So, that was chapter three. **

**Did you like it? Did you hate it?**

**It wasn't as funny as the last ones, because I wanted to concentrate on writing about their costumes. The next one shall have more humour because they will be trick or treating, and I'm sure some people won't approve of their costumes!**

**Reviews are loved! I can't tell you how happy I get when I log on MSN and I see that I have new emails saying that people have faved or reviewed my story. Also, critique is appreciated as well!**

**I'll stop writing now, as you probably have better things to do (like review! :P).**


	4. Operation: Trick or Treat

**It's been a while since I updated, I've been camping, sorry! **

**In this chapter they go trick or treating! Sorry that it's taking so long for them to get to the party! I was planning on starting it next chapter, but it's ended up a bit different. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing sadly. Except the writing, which is my own!**

_Last chapter: They find out what everyone is wearing, and they decide to go trick or treating._

Isabelle was right, Simon was dressed as Frankenstein! But she didn't expect his costume to look realistic! He had painted his face bright green and his usual bed head had been flattened! Like Isabelle, he had bolts and fake stitching on his neck. His clothes were ripped and tattered and fake stitches and blood covered with body. His eyes looked sunken and he had a big line of stitching across his forehead. She had expected Simon to just wear a Frankenstein mask, not a full costume! But this was good, Frankenstein had to look as good as his bride! Well, the bride has to look better, but it would be silly if she had worked really hard on her outfit to make it realistic and he was just wearing a mask.

"Simon, you do know that you are supposed to wear a costume, right?" Jace asked Simon sarcastically. Simon wasn't amused.

"I did, I am wearing a costume. But somebody looks like they didn't bother changing from their last fight with a Demon," Simon replied, also sarcastically.

"Isabelle? I know, I told her to put something proper on but she just didn't listen!"

"I wonder why," Simon groaned.

"When's Alec going to get here?" Clary asked Isabelle, in order to change the subject. They were supposed to be meeting Alec and Simon outside of Taki's so they could go trick or treating. Simon was already there when they'd arrived, but Alec was late.

"He's supposed to be here now, but then again, he was at Magnus' house so Angel knows what time he'll get here!" Isabelle replied. Magnus wasn't happy about Alec being taken away from him to go trick or treating with the group! He was probably keeping him behind so he could have Alec to himself for a bit longer.

"Ring him and ask where he is?"

"I will," Isabelle got out her phone and started to type in Alec's number. She was about to press ring when they saw Alec running towards them.

"Sorry…I'm…late…got…held…up…" Alec panted.

"Yes, held up doing what?" Jace asked, making kiss noises.

"Shut…up…are…we…going….trick…or….treating…or…what?"

"Alec, are you okay?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm…fine…just…out…of…breath," Alec panted heavier. Isabelle patted him on the back.

"Want some water?"

"Yes…please,." Isabelle got a drink of water out of her bag. Alec had a big long sip before handing it back to her.

"You just carry water around in your trick or treat bag?" Jace asked, confused.

"Well, you never know when you may need a drink! Plus, water is good for the body!" Isabelle said smugly. Isabelle liked to keep water with her, because water is good for a healthy body and Isabelle liked to take care of herself. And the boys liked it too!

"So, where shall we go?" Simon asked.

"The moon, where do you think?" Jace moaned.

"I've always wanted to go to the moon!"

"Simon?" Jace asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Let's go to this house!" Clary chimed, again trying to change the subject. She hated how her boyfriend and her best friend didn't get along. She knew it would be hard for them both seeing as Simon was in love with her for so long, but they could at least make an effort.

Isabelle and Alec followed her, with Simon and Jace trudging behind. Clary had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the doorbell. She hated the fact she was so short! The heels on her boots made no difference to her height whatsoever.

The door was answered by a seven year old girl wearing a faerie costume. Her dress was pink with a tutu skirt and she had silver fairy wings on her back. When she saw the five teenagers she screamed and ran into another room. A tall woman in a witch hat and black dress appeared at the door with a stern look on her face.

"Don't you know better than to scare little children? My poor Chrissie will be having nightmares now thanks to you lot!" The woman said. Chrissie was hiding behind her mothers leg, still sobbing.

"So sorry, we didn't realize," Isabelle said sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes. She turned to the little girl, "sorry Chrissie, we weren't trying to frighten you. Don't worry, we're not real monsters, we're only pretending! We're just wearing costumes! But you, I thought you were a real faerie when you answered the door!" The little girl smiled.

"Really?" The girl grinned.

"Really! I thought you had came from faerie land, your costume is that good!"

"Mummy can we give the nice girl some sweeties?" The girl asked her mum.

"I'm not sure, are you not frightened of them?" Her mother frowned.

"I'm not! Please? The pretty one said I look like a real faerie!"

"Oh, alright then!" She smiled and pulled out a bowl from the shelf behind her. It was filled with Mars bars, Twixes and Kit Kats. Clary and Isabelle reached out for a Mars, Simon and Jace picked a Kit Kat while Alec grabbed a Twix.

"Thank you!" they chorused.

"Nice work, Iz!" Jace said, chomping on his Kit Kat.

"Jace, you're eating already?" Alec questioned.

"What? It's my Kit Kat, I can do what I like with it. Besides, I'm hungry."

"And you wouldn't be if you ate the pasta I'd made earlier!" Isabelle snapped.

"I'd rather starve than eat your pasta Iz. Seriously, only you can burn half of it and undercook the other half. Learn to cook, will you?" Isabelle decided not to comment on that.

Ever the peacemaker, Clary said "Lets try this house!"

"I'm ringing the doorbell this time!" Alec enthused. Jace shot him a confused look. "What? I just want to ring the doorbell!"

Jace pushed past Alec and rang the doorbell before he could.

"Sorry, but you should have been quicker!" Jace shrugged.

This time the door was opened by an elderly man and his wife. Again, they looked terrified when they caught sight of zombie Jace. The only difference was, this time the woman slapped Jace across the cheek and told him to go away and never come back. They slammed the door before he could say a word.

"No candy then?" Jace said.

"Yes, they're going to give you a Nestle fun bag because of your realistic costume," Simon said.

"That's nice of them"

Over the next hour they knocked on thirty seven houses, they got a treat on twenty one and a trick on the other sixteen. Sometimes the people didn't want to give them anything, but Jace managed to persuade them otherwise. Jace had gotten the least amount of sweets, most adults had found his sarcasm and backchat too cheeky and refused to give him anything. Isabelle had the most because she mostly batted her lashes and looked pretty in order to get treats, and it worked like a charm.

"Shall we head over to the party now?" Alec suggested.

"Can we not do one more house?" Jace pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Isabelle had learned to resist his puppy dog face, but Clary went weak at the knees.

"Of course!" Clary smiled. "Which house?"

"That one!" Jace pointed to a giant house at the other end of the street. It was tall and creepy and had lots of windows.

"Um, Jace, that's the Institute" Clary laughed.

"No, not that one, the one next to it!"

"We already went there!"

"Ugh, no the one on the other side of the Institute!" Jace was getting frustrated.

"That one? But nobody lives there?" Clary was confused. The house had many tiles missing off the roof and the windows were smashed. The grass was overgrown and there was mould growing on the walls.

"I know" Jace sprinted towards the house. Unsurprisingly, everyone stayed put. Jace looked back to see everyone standing there giving him strange looks. "What? Are you too CHICKEN?" Jace beckoned everyone towards him. Simon, not wanting to look like a wimp ran forward first.

"Course not!" Simon laughed, running towards Jace.

"I'm not sure, should we really be doing this?" Alec mumbled.

"Don't be such a baby, Alec!" Jace called out to him. Alec groaned and ran forward, followed by Isabelle and Clary who were lifting up their skirts as they ran.

"So, who's going in first?" Simon enquired.

"I think the vampire should," Jace suggested.

"It was your idea, so you should!"

"I think Alec should seeing as he was scared!"

"No way! You go!" Alec exclaimed.

"Then who will? I'm certainly not going!" Isabelle shook her head.

"You're all such babies!" Jace laughed.

"Well I don't see you volunteering to go in!" Clary snapped.

"And I don't see you volunteering to go in either!"

"How about we all go in?"

"Don't be silly Clary, we'll never fit through the door!"

"I'll go" Alec grumbled.

"What?" Jace cocked his head.

"I said I'll go, it'll save us arguing. Besides, it's only a house. How bad could it be?" Before anyone could say anything Alec was through the door. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't soft, he was as tough as everyone else was.

"I give him thirty seconds" Jace said, folding his arms. Thirty seconds later and Alec still wasn't out.

"Alec?" Isabelle called, worriedly.

"Isabelle, he'll be fine, he's only been in there a minute," Jace said. Isabelle ignored him and she pushed open the door, except Alec wasn't there.

***plays dramatic music***

**So, what did you think? Was it funny enough? Am I taking things too slow? I hope nobody went OOC.**

**I was planning on making them go to the party this chapter, but my imagination had other ideas. I promise they will actually go to the party at some point!**

**Reviews are loved! **


	5. Stalkers, Shadows and Scarves

**It's been a few days since I've updated and I was bored (not a lot to do at 1 am) so I decided to write a new chapter of the Halloween party. Though the way it's going at the minute makes me wonder if there will actually be a party! This chapter includes Magnus having a strange conversation with a stalker, Alec being creeped out by strange footsteps , and Simon and Jace starting a bet. **

**Disclaimer- I own a new pair of headphones but not the Mortal Instruments. **

**I own Denzel and Alissa though!**

_Last chapter- They come across an old abandoned house and Alec goes inside to check it out. After a few minutes he doesn't emerge and Isabelle is worried because she looks inside the house and nobody is there_**  
**

"Where on earth could they be?" Magnus muttered to himself. His party was going to start in under half an hour, and nobody had turned up besides a small, timid Shadowhunter named Denzel and a gothic werewolf named Alissa. He didn't even remember inviting any of them. For one, Shadowhunters tended not to go to Downworlder parties because as the name suggests, its for Downworlders. Secondly, he hated Goths. They scared him slightly, with all the darkness and gloominess. He preferred to keep upbeat, be optimistic and happy, which he expressed in his clothing and glitter.

"Where could who be?" A small voice said. Magnus looked around and saw that it was the Shadowhunter who'd spoke, the werewolf was lost inside her ipod listening to songs Magnus didn't even want to know about.

"Oh, just my boyfriend Alec and his friends." Magnus sighed whilst putting a cocktail jug on the table that was adorned with fake spiders, pumpkins and purple glitter. The cocktail was a blend of cranberry juice, cherryade and a strawberry smoothie. It was meant to look like blood.

"Alec as in Alec Lightwood? You know ALEC LIGHTWOOD?" Denzel gasped.

"Um, yeah, I'm dating him…" Magnus was slightly scared.

"OH MY GOD! So you know Clary and Jace too?"

"Um yes, and Isabelle."

"OH MY GOD! They like, saved the world! Wow!"

"Really? I didn't know, I must've been asleep."

"Were you? I thought all Downworlders had to help fight in the battle against Valentine? And why would you let your boyfriend do something as dangerous as that on his own? If Alec was my boyfriend I would never…" Magnus cut him off mid sentence.

"I was being sarcastic." Magnus groaned.

"Oh, silly me! So, are Alec, Jace, Clary and Isabelle coming to the party then?" The boy asked excitedly. Magnus was feeling quite intimidated.

"No."

"Why not? Can you not ring them and ask them to come? PLEASE? I want to meet them!" Denzel was really creeping Magnus out.

"I was being sarcastic again." Magnus really didn't have time to stand around and try and explain sarcasm to a Shadowhunter who looked about twelve and who was probably planning on stalking his Shadowhunter friends. He still had to finish decorating his apartment, put food out and put his costume on. He was hoping that Alec would be helping him but he was away trick or treating with Clary and co.

"I don't get sarcasm."

"I never guessed."

"Well you're pretty stupid then" Magnus shot him a look as if to say 'Really?'. "Oh wait, you were being sarcastic again weren't you?"

"Wow, how long did it take you to work that out? And I suggest that if you don't get sarcasm you should stay away from Jace."

"Stay away from Jace? But the only reason I came to this damn party was that I thought he might be here! Do you know how much time I spent tracking them down? All the phone calls I made? ALL THE PACKETS OF COOKIES I WENT THROUGH?" Denzel looked angry.

"He's even more sarcastic than I am. And for your information, I throw the best damn parties in the whole of Brooklyn, if I say so myself. Which I did, because I said it"

"I don't care, I'M STILL MEETING JACE!" he then spotted the plate of biscuits that Magnus was holding. They had witch hats and bats iced on them. "COOKIES!" he exclaimed before taking three and stuffing them in his mouth. "I love cookies! Almost as much as I love the fab four…"

"The fab four?"

"You know, Alec, Jace, Isabelle, Clary?"

"No offence but that is lame."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

What had Magnus done to deserve getting stuck in a room with a paedophilic Shadowhunter who had the brain of a four year old?

((

The room was pitch black, everywhere. The only lights were coming from a small window the size of an envelope in the top right hand corner of the enclosure Alec was standing in. Small gusts of wind blew through the cracks in the window, creating a chilly atmosphere, sending a shiver down the Shadowhunters spine. The room was almost in complete silence, the only noise was the sound of himself breathing.

Then, there came a footstep. Isabelle? Then another, only much heavier. No it couldn't be Isabelle, she walked much more graceful than that. Which meant it couldn't be Simon either. And he couldn't imagine Clary making big thumping noises when she walked. Then again, she was wearing large clumpy boots on her tiny feet. The footsteps stopped for a minute. _Maybe it's just my imagination, _he thought to himself.

But then they came again, and much closer. Clary? No, she probably would have called out to him by now. Plus, she wouldn't be alone, she'd have someone with her. Jace? Yes, it had to be Jace. Nobody made noises that loud when they walked. Jace was probably just trying to freak him out. Well not this time, he was one step ahead.

"Jace I know it's you, you don't have to try and scare me," Alec said, trying to sound as calm as possible. No reply. Only more footsteps, and they seemed to be getting closer and closer,

"Jace, stop fooling around." No reply. The footsteps were even louder, and they were accompanied by snarls.

"Jace?" This time he wasn't trying to be calm. He rummaged around in his pocket for a match. In his pockets there was his stele, his mobile phone, a dollar, a packet of polo mints with only three left and an old piece of paper with 'bread, milk, cereal, strawberries' written on it. No matches, torch, anything. Wait, his stele, He could draw a Rune to let him see in the dark. Why didn't he think of this before? He put everything else in his pockets, but kept his stele out to Mark himself.

But then his stele was knocked out of his hands. He reached down to pick it up, and when he got back up, a creature had emerged from the shadows. And Alec had no weapons.

"Alec?" Isabelle called nervously, Alec was nowhere in sight. Where could he be? People don't just vanish into thin air.

"Relax, Iz. He's probably just hiding or something." Jace sighed, pushing a lock of blood matted hair out of his face.

"But what if he's not?" Isabelle was worried. After what happened to Max-which she still blamed herself for, no matter what everyone told her- she was very protective over her brothers. She'd already lost one, she couldn't bear to lose another.

"There are two floors, maybe's he's upstairs?" Simon shrugged.

"Maybe, I think we should go in, you know see if we can find him."

"You do that." Jace said. "I'm staying here"

"Because you're such a manly Shadowhunter. I'll go in with you, Izzy." Simon smiled.

"I'm more of a man than you."

"At least I have the guts to go in an abandoned house."

"Pfft, abandoned house? I could do that blindfolded."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Let's see about that then." Simon said, rummaging around in his trouser pocket in hope to find something to use as a blindfold.

"Here, use this" Clary laughed, handing Simon a black and silver checked scarf.

"This will do perfectly, it will make you look even more manly" Simon said, wrapping the scarf around Jace's head.

"What exactly are you hoping to gain from this? Apart from blood on Clary's scarf."

"You might fall over or embarrass yourself and prove that you're not manly"

"Fine, if I manage to get through the house without falling over, screaming, crying, whimpering, sulking, hurting myself, getting injured or making a fool out of myself in any way, then you have to wear Magnus' clothes for a week"

"Fine, and if you do any of those, then you have to"

"It's on!"

Isabelle opened the door to the house again and stepped inside, closely followed by Simon. Clary held Jace's hand as they stepped inside. She wasn't sure whether to guide him or not,

"There's stairs there," Simon said pointing to the left hand corner of the room.

"How can you see that? I can barely see Jace and he's right beside me!" Clary asked, confused.

"I'm a vampire, Clary, remember? That means I can see in the dark."

"Well that'll be handy then, you can guide us around. Maybe give us a little tour." Jace muttered. Simon decided to ignore that comment.

He took Isabelle's hand and walked over to the stairs. The floorboards creaked as they walked. They were half way up the stairs when they heard a bump, like someone had fallen down the stairs.

"Jace, I knew you were going to humiliate yourself, I just didn't think it'd be this quick!"

"That wasn't me, that was Clary!" Jace defended.

"And I the toast king of the moon"

"Actually Si, that was me!" Clary said, getting up.

"Pwned!" Jace shouted.

"Jace, I'm right in front of you, is there any need to shout? Even if you whispered it I'd hear you!"

"Oh there is all the need, that way all the monsters hiding in the shadows can hear that SIMON GOT PWNED!"

"Jace?"

"Yes, vampy?"

"Shut up"

Isabelle groaned, they were meant to be looking for Alec, not arguing over some stupid bet. Then, they heard a groan. Then the sound of someone falling on the ground. Isabelle ran up the stairs and saw the outline of a body lying unconscious on the floor. _Alec._

**What did you make of this chapter then? Was it funny enough? **

**I'm sorry, I keep doing this! I keep saying 'they'll attend the party next chapter' but I never do. My imagination and keyboard have other ideas.**

**Next chapter they will, and that is a promise. **

**Though I understand if you don't believe me!**

**I should stop talking now.**

**And go to bed.**

**Because it's not really good staying up until 1:21am writing fan fiction.**

**And talking to Katie (pen name StrifeMe) on MSN**

**Ok, I'll go now…**


	6. The Demon's Doom

**Chapter six of the story, and they actually do go to the party in this one, just like I promised!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly the only thing I own is the creepy kid Denzel.**

"ALEC!" Isabelle screamed, running towards the unconscious body of her older brother. He had three deep cuts running down his left cheek, each one dripping with blood. His grey waistcoat had been ripped to shreds. His black hair was matted with his own blood, it was still warm. A tear streamed down Isabelle's makeup covered face, causing her mascara to run. She didn't care. All that mattered was that her brother was wounded. Sure, it was nothing compared to what they ended up looking like after some Demon fights, but a wound is a wound. At least those times they'd been together.

_It's my fault_, she thought to herself. Why didn't she volunteer to go into the house? Why had she let Alec go in on his own? Yes he was almost nineteen now, he shouldn't need his little sister looking after him, but she should still look out for him, right? She had already let one brother die, she couldn't bear to be the cause of another brother's death. Alec probably wasn't going to die, his injuries didn't look too bad, but his wounds could have been prevented.

"Alec, how could I let this happen?" She sobbed.

"Isabelle," Simon sympathized, putting his hand on her shoulder, "it's not your fault. None of us knew that Alec was going to get attacked."

"Yeah, Isabelle. Alec volunteered, it was his own decision. And Alec's a battler, he's been through much worse than this." Jace said kindly. He didn't even know what had happened to Alec, due to his blindfold but he could guess that it was bad.

"But I still let him go in…I could have prevented this," Isabelle cried, looking up at her friends.

"Iz, Alec's nearly _nineteen_, he'll be moving out soon. You won't always be able to be there to look after him."

"I know, but after Max, I just can't…" Isabelle was cut off by the flow of her own tears. It was the first time she'd said her deceased brother's name in two months. She couldn't even _think _his name without turning on the waterworks.

"Isabelle, what happened to Max was not your fault. It was Jonathon's. But Jonathon's dead now. So, are we going to stand here and cry or are we going to go and kill the Demon or whatever it was that did this to Alec?" For a few seconds, Isabelle stopped sobbing and looked up at her golden haired adoptive brother. "Because I think, we should stop sobbing and we should kill the Demon! After all, it's our job to kill Demons isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't let someone hurt Alec and get away with it! Let's KILL THE DEMON!" Isabelle no longer looked sad, but feisty and angry, like she was about to kill the first creature that moved.

"Wait, we don't have any weapons!" Clary gasped.

"Clary, a Shadowhunter is always prepared!" Isabelle rummaged around in her purple shoulder bag and pulled out her whip, a stele and a Seraph blade. "You never know when you're going to come across a Demon. I had a feeling you'd forget to bring anything so here," Isabelle handed Clary the Seraph blade.

"Thanks, I guess I have a lot to learn haven't I?"

"Yes, you do! But luckily for you, you have an excellent teacher," Jace said, pulling out his own Seraph blade.

"I'm going to interrupt this conversation before it gets intimate, shall we go and find the Demon now?" Isabelle said, folding her arm.

"Yes, yes we should. But shouldn't someone stay here with Alec, just in case any come back?" Simon asked.

"Good idea, I will!" Isabelle said.

"No, Isabelle you should go and find the Demon, it would be a shame to waste your anger on sitting here with Alec! I'll stay here." Clary said.

"No, Clary, you need to go and find the Demon as well, you need to get used to Demon battles. After all, you're going to be in a lot of them now." Jace said. "And I definitely have to go, because I am the best Shadowhunter out of all of us."

"I'd have thought you'd say 'Oh Clary, you have to stay here, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt' but obviously, I was wrong." Clary said with false hurt,

"How wrong you were, and you can't be a Shadowhunter if you never battle!"

"Anyway, I'll stay here with Alec, you guys are all more experienced at battling Demons than I am." Simon shrugged.

"Ok then Si, remember if anything comes, just scream and we'll come back, don't try and fight it, you won't know what you're doing." Isabelle laughed.

"Iz, I was in the fight in Alicante."

"That lasted ten minutes."

"Yes and there was a good few million Demons there. Anyway, I'll be fine, don't worry about me, it should be me worrying about you!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" Isabelle walked off with Jace and Clary. Simon smiled, just a few minutes ago Isabelle was crying her eyes out and now she was in fighter mode when nothing stood in her way.

"For the record Jace, you are so not the best Shadowhunter!" Isabelle said.

((

Magnus was getting worried, the party was going to start in fifteen minutes and still no sign of them. Sure, he knew they weren't likely to turn up before the party had even started, that would just mess up their cool image. But still he had hoped for a text from Alec or a call saying that they will be there soon. More and more people were turning up now, there were now six werewolves, three warlocks, two faeries and the stalker Shadowhunter Denzel.

"Maaaaagnuuuuus?" the annoying Nephilim shouted in his ear.

"What?" Magnus groaned, the boy did not know how annoying he was. He reminded him of a previous boyfriend's brother. He would go and visit him and we would be there, and him and his boyfriend couldn't get any privacy because his brother kept butting him. Luckily, Jace and Isabelle weren't that bad, in fact they were the quietest people in the world compared to some people he'd met over his abundance of years.

"When will Jace be here?"

"Like I said thirty seconds ago, I DON'T KNOW!"

"But they are coming, right?"

"Yes."

"Because I want them all to sign my stele."

"Great." Magnus tried to walk away, but Denzel grabbed his arm.

"I hope Jace likes my stele. I wonder what Jace's stele looks like! Have you seen Jace's stele? What does it look like? Is it anything like mine?" Denzel got out his stele and showed it to him.

"Okay, 1, Jace won't give a damn about your stele, 2, yes, I have seen Jace's stele, 3, it's nothing out of the ordinary and 4, no it's nothing like yours. Now please leave me alone, I have to put my costume on!"

"THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SO MEAN!" Denzel burst into tears and ran off.

"Thank God he's gone." Magnus muttered to himself as he went upstairs to his bedroom. He hoped Alec would turn up soon. There were some perfecty logical explanations of why he hadn't called. He could have forgotten his phone. Or he could still be out trick or treating and not have had time to call. He could be on his way now and was wanting to surprise him. Or he could have went into an abandoned house and gotten attacked by some Demons, but what are the chances of that?

((

They didn't have to look for long. They literally had to walk into the next room and the Demon was there. They couldn't even see it properly, but they could hear it. And smell it.

"Well, looks like we found the Demon." Jace chuckled.

"How would you know, you still have your blindfold on!" Clary quizzed.

"Yes but I can still hear, and smell. Now are we going to stand here and talk about my senses or are we going to fight? I don't know about you, but I want to fight."

"Yes, yes we should. And Jace?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't taking off the blindfold."

"I don't need to, are you implying that I couldn't take on a Demon blindfolded?"

"Yes."

"Well I could."

"Guys, I don't know if you noticed but there's a DEMON OVER THERE!" Isabelle raged.

"I know" Jace said

"Well shouldn't we go fight it?"

"No, we were just going to sit here and have a tea party."

Isabelle didn't even bother to respond, she just ran forward at the Demon, whip in hand. She lunged forward and swung her gold tipped weapon at the creature, cutting its arm off. The creature writhed in pain.

"Nice shot, Iz" Jace said, "but this is better." Jace called out his blade's name and sliced off the creature's head.

"How could you do that with a blindfold on?"

"Because I have skills."

The Demon disappeared, it was dead.

"You can thank me later!" Jace said smugly. But he felt a tap on the back. He turned around and there was another Demon. He screamed. The Demon opened it's mouth wide and threw itself at Jace. Clary ran forward and stabbed the creature in the back. It fell to the ground and Jace jumped back.

"Not very hard to kill are they?" Clary laughed.

"No, these are pretty basic Demons. It's lucky they weren't Greater Demons or we'd have been in trouble!" Isabelle laughed as the Demon disappeared.

"I could have handled it!" Jace said.

"Says the boy who just _screamed _when he came face to face with a Demon." Clary giggled.

"I did not scream!"

"Oh yes you did!" Isabelle and Clary burst into fits of giggles.

"I did no such thing!" Jace sulked.

"Let's see what Simon thinks!" Clary laughed. They walked into the room that Alec and Simon were in and found Simon sitting up next to Alec, who had woken up.

"Simon, did you hear Jace scream?" Clary asked.

"Yes I did, it was so loud it even woke Alec up!" Simon laughed.

"You must have been hearing things!" Jace said defensively.

"You know what this means, right? YOU HAVE TO WEAR MAGNUS' CLOTHES FOR A WEEK!"

"Um, has nobody noticed that I'm awake?" Alec asked. Isabelle flung herself at Alec and gave him a hug. "I spoke too soon!"

"Alec, I'm so glad you're okay!" Isabelle smiled, hugging him tighter.

"Ouch! Watch the back!" He turned around and his back was covered in blood.

"Alec! What happened?"

"A Demon came up and attacked me, I didn't have any weapons on me but I managed to take him down by smashing that window and piercing it with the broken glass. But then another one snuck it behind me and well, attacked me. That's all I can remember" Alec shrugged. He saw the horrified look on his sister's face. "Don't worry, I drew an Iratze, I should be fine soon!"

"As long as you're going to be okay! Now, who says we get to the party?" Isabelle grinned.

"Yeah, let's get out of this place!" Alec got up, with a hand from Isabelle and Simon. They walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. They sure were glad to be out of there.

Magnus' apartment wasn't too far away, but they got a taxi there, for Alec's sake. Their attire raised the taxi driver's eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. Neither did they, the driver was a mundane and they couldn't risk letting anything slip.

Ten minutes later, they arrived.

"So, we are here." Clary said.

"I am so going to win!" Jace boasted.

"No way!" Isabelle shook her head.

"I don't really care if I win." Alec shrugged.

"Neither do I really. The prize will probably just be glitter or something." Simon said.

"So? A prize is a prize! And Simon?" Jace said. Simon smiled, it was one of the rare occasions that Jace called him by his name. When they first met he was 'mundie' and now it was 'bloodsucker' or 'vampire'.

"Yes?"

"Don't get turned into a rat this time, I don't really fancy another Hotel Dumort trip. But if you do, I'm not rescuing you."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Alec rang the doorbell and they waited for the door to open. They had no idea what events this night would bring.

**So, they've finally reached the party. But if they think it's going to be ordinary, they're in for a shock! I kept to my word.**

**I'm actually not entirely sure what will happen, like other chapters I'll just go wherever the pen takes me! Well, keyboard, but you know what I mean!**

**Reviews are loved!**


	7. Stalked, meet Stalker

**So, I was able to update because I had no homework due to no lessons! **

**I tried to include some Malec in this chapter because I've already had some Simabelle and a little bit of Clace, but very little Malec so I decided to put some in to please all the Malec fans! **

**Disclaimer- If you think I own the series, well then you're wrong.  
**

"I still think we should have came later, nobody likes being the first one at that party," Isabelle groaned.

"But then we'd have missed the party." Alec informed.

"There's a difference between fashionably late and missing the whole thing altogether! And the party started three minutes ago, so we're on time. And that's not cool!"

"If the party started three minutes ago, then wouldn't that make us late?"

"Alec, what difference does three minutes make to a party that goes on all night? We're still EARLY!"

Their conversation was cut off by the opening of the apartment door, which was conveniently covered in fake spider webs, glow in the dark moons and black glitter. Behind the door stood somebody that none of them recognized. Their hair was platinum blonde and as straight as a ruler, with the top part styled into a bow. A blue lightning bolt was painted on their right cheek and their eyes were caked in eyeliner and mascara. A shawl of orange sparkly bubble wrap was draped around the shredded black dress on their body. On their feet were a pair of black wedges with sparkly orange heels. Wrapped around their legs were gold ribbons and more ribbons and bubble wrap adorned their hair. Orange lips completed the look. Who was this strange person.

"Alec are you sure this is the right place?" Simon quizzed.

"Yes, this is definitely the place, the door has the same decorations that were here a few hours ago, it is the right number and only Magnus has them curtains!" Alec said, gesturing to the curtains that were once plain. That was until Magnus decided to make them over by covering them in a multitude of glitters. Now they sparkled in every single colour imaginable.

"Well, who's that at the door then?" Clary asked.

"Don't you recognize me? I must have done a better job then I thought!" The stranger laughed.

"Wait, you're caked in orange glitter!" Clary gasped.

"Magnus?" everyone chorused.

"You guessed correctly! Now can you guess what I'm dressed up as?" Magnus asked.

"A woman?" Jace suggested with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, but who?"

"OH MY ANGEL!" Isabelle screamed and everybody shot her a quizzical look. "YOU'RE LADY GAGA!" She could hardly speak for laughing.

"You guessed correctly, again, but unfortunately seeing as it took you so long to figure out who I am and who I'm dressed as, no special prize money for you I'm afraid. Come on in!" Magnus gestured them all into the house.

"Who's Lady Gaga?" Jace enquired.

"You don't know who Lady Gaga is?" Clary gasped.

"No, who is she?"

"A magical singer of great wisdom and power over the charts."

"Does she have anything to do with eBay?"

"Well you can buy some of her merchandise on eBay. But really, she's a singer, really famous in the mundane world."

Magnus had really outdone himself on decorations. He had painted his house black and covered the walls with more glow in the dark moons and stars. Fake cobwebs with fake spiders covered the curtains and walls, while the floor was covered with dried fake blood and pretend holes. A silver disco ball hung from the ceiling and fake skeletons and body parts were scattered on the furniture. In the corner of the room there was a long table, covered by a tattered black and silver table cloth and sprinkled with black glitter. The minute Jace spotted that it was the food table he ran over to it and piled a paper plate high with severed fingers (cocktail sausages), sandwiches, crisps and fish eyes (sushi).

"Jace, we just got here, whats with all the food?" Clary asked.

"Clary, Taki's was closed for Halloween and do you really think I was going to eat Isabelle's chicken casserole?" Jace replied, stuffing his face with crisps. Salt and vinegar crisps to be precise.

"Good point." The last time Clary had eaten Isabelle's cooking she had spent three days being sick in the toilet.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" came a voice from the other side of the room. Jace turned around, there was nobody there. He shrugged and went back to eating a sandwich. But then he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his collarbone.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" came the voice again.

"What the hell?" Jace spluttered, almost choking on his food.

"JACE!"

"I know I'm stunningly attractive with my good looks and charm, but I'd prefer it if you just said hi instead of running up and jumping on my back!"

"Oh sorry!" the boy ran around and came face to face with his hero "I'm Denzel Van Dyke, I'm a Shadowhunter, just like you! And I'm your biggest fan!"

"Fans? My, I knew I was going to be famous some day, I just didn't expect it to be so soon!"

"Oh yes, everybody's talking about you. How you, Jace along with Clary and the Lightwoods saved the world from Valentine's wrath! Well me mostly! Oh yes, I know everything there is to know about you guys!"

"Oh really? Well, whats my favourite colour?"

"Brown! Because it's a manly colour! You once even refused a pink drink from Isabelle because manly men like you don't consume pink beverages, they drink brown ones!"

"What instrument do I play?"

"Piano!"

"What language am I fluent in?"

"Romanian!" Clary was getting a bit freaked out so she decided to join Isabelle on the other side of the room who was talking to Simon and a girl she didn't recognize.

"Okay I'm a little scared now. Where did I meet Clary?"

"In a club called Pandemonium! Clary was there with this mundane kid and she saw Isabelle lead a Demon into the back room, and she followed her and she saw you guys destroy it!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because! I am the founder of the Jace fan club! I have to know EVERYTHING about you! And if you want to know how I know all of this, well you'd hate me if you find out!"

"So, if you're my biggest fan, will you do me something very important?"

"Anything!"

"I want you to go into Magnus' bathroom."

"Uh huh."

"Close the door."

"Got it"

"Lock yourself in."

"Yes."

"And stay there."

((

While most of the guests were downstairs partying, Alec and Magnus were having their own party upstairs in Magnus' bedroom. As Alec locked lips with his sparkly boyfriend, he forgot all about his injuries. When he was with Magnus, he forgot everything. All the stresses he had, all of his worries, everything was gone. He and Magnus would just be in their own little world where it was just the two of them, where nobody could tell them that their relationship wouldn't last, nobody to tell him that Shadowhunters shouldn't be gay. It was just the two of them together. That is until Magnus started rubbing his back, then the pain was brought back.

"Ow, watch the back!" Alec winced.

"Your back? What happened to your back?" Magnus turned Alec around to reveal a ripped waist coast and a back covered in cuts, bruises and blood. "Alec, what happened?"

"Well, Jace decided that we should go into an abandoned house to check it out, but nobody wanted to go in so I volunteered to go in on my own…"

"You went in on your own?"

"Yes, why does everyone find that so hard to believe? Anyway, I got attacked by Demons when I was in there."

"But are you alright now?"

"I'm fine, I drew an Iratze on it so it should heal soon." Alec smiled. Magnus loved Alec's smile.

"That's too bad, I guess you don't need me to kiss it better then?" Magnus moved closer to his blue eyed boyfriend.

"On second thoughts, it hurts really bad..."

((

"Hey Simon, want a faerie drink?" Isabelle teased, waving a tray of faerie drinks in front of his face.

"Yes please, I really want to be turned into a rat again and then get taken to the Hotel Dumort!" Simon said sarcastically.

"You want to go to the Hotel Dumort?" said a voice. "That can be arranged."

Simon turned around. _Raphael. _

**So, was it good enough?**

**I have quite a few ideas for the next chapter, and of course who is going to win! **

**Reviews are loved!  
**


	8. Planning a Prank

**Sorry for the delay, I had homework to do and to be honest, I was really stuck for ideas! But to make up for it, I made Alec and Jace pull a prank on someone, for pierulestheworld!**

**Disclaimer- The books belong to the one and only Cassandra Clare, not me!**

"Why would you want me to lock myself in Magnus' bathroom? What would you gain from that?" Denzel asked his idol. Jace hesitated.

"You could sort your costume out? Seriously, did you even dress up?" Jace smirked. Denzel didn't seem to be wearing a costume, he was just wearing combats and a black t-shirt.

"Yes I did! I'm dressed as YOU! Can't you tell?" Denzel laughed. Now that he mentioned it, he had dressed up as Jace. He was wearing a blonde wig-which Jace thought was real- amber eye contacts, and was wearing clothes that Jace would wear. He'd even brushed his wig into the same style that Jace wore his hair every day!

Jace didn't bother answering his question, he just dashed off into the crowd to find Alec. He darted past people dressed as witches, pumpkins, devils, even a grim reaper, but he couldn't find him. _He's probably in Magnus' room_, he thought. He didn't really want to go in there, they were probably doing 'inappropriate things' that Jace didn't want to witness.

He then heard Denzel's voice calling his name, and he didn't have much of a choice but to go into Magnus' room.

He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Is it safe to come in?" He asked.

"Two minutes," was the muffled reply from the other side of the door. Forty five seconds later, Alec was standing at the door.

"What do you want, Jace?" Alec sighed.

"I need your help." Jace replied.

"_You _need _my _help?"

"Yes, you see there's this creepy kid called Denzel or something who's totally obsessed with me! He won't leave me alone!"

"And what are you expecting me to do about it?" Alec folded his arms.

"I don't know, help me pull a prank on him?"

"You want me to help you prank him? You know I'm no good at that stuff!"

"So? I need your help, Alec, he won't leave me alone!"

"Fine," Alec groaned "I'll help you."

"Good! Here's what we're going to do…"

((

Simon stood there in shock. He'd just been chatting to Isabelle, when Raphael, the leader of the local vampire gang, turned up. Not just that, but he looked angry.

"Raphael…What are you doing here?" Simon asked.

"Why, this is a Downworlder party, is it not? And I am a Downworlder, why shouldn't I be here?" Raphael said. He hadn't really made much of an effort with his costume, he had just dressed all in black and worn a black cape over it. Simon didn't reply. "I overhead you saying that you'd like to go to the Hotel Dumort."

"Um, that was just a joke, I didn't really mean it."

"But you are one of us now, why wouldn't you want to go there?"

"Raphael, just leave Simon alone." Isabelle quipped, her eyes fierce.

"Isabelle, I can handle this," Simon pushed Isabelle back "Raphael, I don't want to join you and the other vampires at the Hotel Dumort. I have school, my family, my friends."

"I'm guessing they don't know you're a vampire yet, do they?" Raphael said. Simon bit his lip. "Are you saying that, they still think you're a human?" he laughed. "What a pathetic excuse for a vampire you are."

"Hey! Just because Simon cares about his family and friends, does not make him pathetic!" Isabelle raged.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Clary asked, walking up to her friends. She then saw Raphael, Isabelle with fierce eyes and Simon looking a bit scared. Needless to say, Isabelle ignored her.

"Simon's family may not know he is a vampire, but that does not make him pathetic either! Simon doesn't _want _to join you and all your vampires in your creepy hotel so just leave alone, okay?" Isabelle said fiercely.

"You just made a powerful enemy." Raphael walked off towards a group of other vampires.

"What was that about?" Clary questioned, confused.

"Raphael, he thinks that Simon should join his coven." Isabelle informed Clary.

"But I'm guessing he said no?"

"Yeah, and Raphael wasn't happy about it either."

"I could tell, you were getting all defensive!" Clary laughed.

"I was not!" Isabelle defended. "I was just trying to help him!"

"Even though I said I could defend myself." Simon said.

"You can thank me later, Simon. Anyway, do you know where everyone is?"

"Well Magnus and Alec are probably upstairs, and last time I checked Jace was getting harassed by a stalker." Clary laughed saying the last part.

"Jace has a stalker!" Isabelle giggled. "Who?"

"This kid called Denzel, apparently he's Jace's biggest fan! He even dressed up as him for the party!"

"Oh my G-" Simon choked on the word. He had to stop doing that. "That's just creepy!"

"I know, right? So that's why I came over here to talk to you guys." Clary chuckled.

((

Jace's prank was simple. He was going to ask Denzel to get him a plate of ketchup, and since Denzel was Jace's biggest fan he would do it. Then as he took it to Jace, Alec would 'accidentally' bump into him, causing the ketchup to go all over his face. He'd have to go into the bathroom to wipe it off. When he opened the bathroom door, a big bucket of glue would fall on top of him, or it would fall on the floor. But it didn't matter, because even if it fell on the floor, he would end up falling over in it and it would go all down his front. Then, he would have to wash all the glue off, except the taps wouldn't work because Jace had blocked them. At that moment, Jace would then enter the bathroom and tell him to and see Magnus for help. But, when he opened the door to Magnus' room, a giant bucket of glitter and feathers would fall on top of him, so he'd end up covered in glittery feathers! Of course, it took a lot of persuasion to get Magnus to let them use his precious glitter, but when he heard about what it was far, he couldn't refuse. After all he'd had a conversation with the scary Shadowhunter! At first, Alec wasn't sure about the prank because it probably wasn't going to work. Jace had told him not to be so boring and that he should have some fun!

"Are you sure about this, Jace?" Alec asked his adoptive brother.

"Positive." Jace replied, walking over to Denzel. Alec had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to end well.

**I hope this was okay, and I tried my best with the prank! **

**And I think Raphael was probably OOC but he doesn't appear much in the books, so I tried my best!**


	9. The Prank Dunce

**So sorry for the delay! My computer has been funny and it wasn't working, but luckily it is working now!**

**In this chapter the great prank happens!**

**Disclaimer- I own mortal instruments!**

**Cassandra Clare- No you don't, I do!**

**Me- Um…**

**Cassandra Clare- GET THE BOOK THIEF!**

**-This disclaimer has been stopped due to technical difficulties- **

Although Jace hated to admit it, he was slightly scared by this Denzel kid. The boy claimed to be Jace's biggest fan, he knew almost everything there is to know about him, he was the starter of his fan club, he stalked him and he even dressed up like him for Halloween! Magnus' apartment was full of people dressed as monsters, ghouls, witches and vampires but Denzel was by far the scariest creature in the room. But what frightened Jace the most was the fact that Denzel knew quite a lot about him, he knew that he played piano, the reason he played piano, where he met Clary, things that not many people knew. If he knew this much, what else did he know? How did he find out? Did Isabelle or Alec pass on this information, or perhaps somebody who didn't him like such as Imogen before she died? He was scared that Denzel knew a lot more than he was telling him, did he know about the fact that he has more angel blood? About how he and Clary were thought to be siblings? Had he been informed that he once thought he was part Demon? It could just be that somebody had told him these things, his hobbies and favourite things were known by people other than himself so why should he be worried? But what if he had found out these things himself? What if he had secretly spied on him through the windows of the Institute?

There was one thing that Jace didn't understand, before the time when everyone thought he was Valentine's son, Jace was just an ordinary Shadowhunter. A better Shadowhunter than anyone his ages, but still an ordinary Shadowhunter. The only reason people would have known him for was the fact he was thought to be Michael Wayland's son and that he lived with the Lightwood family, but aside from that he was still an average Shadowhunter. He hadn't defeated a thousand strong Demon horde or started any Uprisings, so how come Denzel had heard of him? He had found out things about him that happened from before the times when he'd been more well known, like meeting Clary at pandemonium. How was he supposed to know that? There weren't many people who knew that, just himself, Luke and Jocelyn, everyone at the Institute and Simon.

Jace didn't like how Denzel knew these things about him, even if they were small things like hobbies. So, he was going to prank him, with some help from Alec of course.

"Are you _sure_ this is going to work, Jace?" Alec asked. "Because I don't think this is going to turn out very well."

"Alec, how many times do I have to tell you? It's going to work out fine, and you know why? Because I created it!" Jace said smugly.

"Oh yes and because all of your ideas turn out swimmingly don't they? Like the time when you decided to prank Isabelle last year…"

"That didn't turn out that bad!"

"Jace, you replaced all of her hair products with hair removal, which you then used."

"Only because Isabelle found out and switched the labels of the shampoo! And that was one time, all of my other pranks turn out just fine."

"There was also the time when you shook up my can of pepsi so it would fizz over when I opened it, only the can was empty."

"How was I supposed to know? You drink cans weirdly, you only open it slightly so you get barely any drink out!"

"And when you locked everyone out of the Institute by locking the door while they were gone and hiding the key on the roof. While you were still outside. Face it Jace, none of your pranks ever go to plan."

"Well this one shall be different." Jace quipped crossly.

"How?"

"Because I have you to help me!"

"What makes you think I'm any good at pranks?"

"Because of the time when we fooled Isabelle into signing up for a senior citizens knitting club by telling her it was a makeup class." Jace said, hoping Alec had forgotten how that prank ended up.

"Jace," Alec sighed. "Isabelle recognized the address you gave her and she knew that it wasn't a makeup course because her friend's grandma goes there also. She never turned up and she just went shopping instead and she bought some pink dye and she used it on your clothes to get you back."

"Alec, are we going to stand here and talk about my failed prank or are we going to actually pull a prank?"

Alec sighed again. Jace wasn't going to give up on this prank, no matter how bad he was at pranks. It was silly really, because Jace being all witty and sarcastic and loves nothing more than to taunt people and put them down, you'd think would be the prank king, when in reality he was the prank dunce.

"Fine, let's do the prank." Alec knew this wasn't going to end well.

((

"So I wonder who is going to win the contest," Isabelle said, looking around her. Most people had made an effort with their costumes, not just going for the easy route of putting a mask on. They'd applied face paint, makeup, body paint, fake blood in some parts, accessories like rubber spiders, plastic fangs, false nails and devil horns. The odd person just walked by in jeans and a t-shirt, with a skeleton mask being the part resembling a costume. Obviously they weren't here for the prize.

"I don't know, Magnus will probably end up giving the prize to himself." Simon smirked. Magnus had a huge ego!

"Jace will be heartbroken if he doesn't win! Which he won't because I will." Isabelle smiled. She wanted to win really badly but she'd be alright if she didn't, as long as the winner wasn't Jace!

"Don't be so sure about that, Iz. There are some pretty good costumes here." Clary gestured to a boy who had painted his face orange and was wearing an orange top with a pumpkin on. Isabelle and Simon raised their eyebrows. "Ok, so not him, but still, some great costumes!"

Clary wasn't overly bothered about winning the costume contest, but she knew that some people were and would do anything in order to win, like Jace. In fact, she was surprised to find that Jace hadn't destroyed anyone's costume yet. _I wonder if that's what he's doing now_, she thought.

((

Jace made his way through the crowds of people dancing to 'We No Speak Americano' in order to find Denzel. He saw him over in the corner, eating a pretzel and flicking through a book.

"Hello, Denzel." Jace said.

"HI JACE!" Denzel smiled. "Did you have fun talking to Alec?"

"Yes I did, and wait, how did you know I was talking to Alec?"

"Because I heard you muttering 'where's Alec?' as you ran away from me."

"Oh," Jace looked at the book that Denzel was reading. He almost had a heart attack, it was full of pictures of him! But worse than that, _unflattering_ pictures of him. He didn't even think unflattering pictures of him existed. "Why is this book full of pictures of me?"

"Why wouldn't it be full of pictures of you? Being the founder of the Jace fan club, you'd need a lot of pictures of your hero!"

"How did you get all of these?"

"With a camera, silly!" Denzel bared a cheesy grin. "I took them out and about, on your way to Taki's, fighting Demons, eating at Taki's…"

"So, when I've been fighting Demons, you just _stood there with a camera!_"

"No, I took pictures as well!"

Jace groaned. He was about to scold the Shadowhunter when he remembered his mission. "As scary as that is, I'm okay with that. Why wouldn't you want a picture of me?" Jace made a noise that sounded like a rumbling stomach. "I'm feeling rather peckish at the minute, Denzel will you do me a favour?"

Denzel's eyes widened. It wasn't every day you got to do a favour for your idol! "Yes! Anything!"

"Will you go over to the food table and get me a plate of ketchup?"

"Ketchup? Why? Oh wait, you love ketchup because when you were younger you hated vegetables and your father said you had to eat more so you ate ketchup instead because it tomatoes in, duh!" Denzel pretended to slap himself on the head. Jace wished he really had slapped himself on the head. "Right on it!" Denzel walked off towards the food table.

"REMEMEBER TO GET ME KETCHUP, NOT MANGO CHUTNEY!" Jace shouted. That was his signal to Alec to let him know that Denzel was about to go and collect the ketchup.

Denzel pondered over the food table, where was the ketchup? He looked over and saw that there was none left. "Damn there's no ketchup left!"

"Here, use this instead," Alec said quickly, handing him some mustard.

"But Jace wanted ketchup!" Denzel handed the mustard back to the blue eyed Nephilim. Alec refused and gave it back to him.

"Yes, he _said _he wanted ketchup but what he really wants is mustard. Ketchup is Jace speak for mustard. He said ketchup to see how big a fan you are."

"Oh, good, thanks Alec!" Denzel grinned, squirting the mustard on a plate which had a picture of a bat on. Alec wondered how he knew his name, they hadn't even talked before! Then again, he apparently knows lots about Jace so he probably knew a lot about him. That freaked him out slightly.

"I'd better go and take this to Jace then!"

"Oh wait, you have something on your top," Alec leaned over and picked at an imaginary stain. He then deliberately batted the plate with his hand, sending the mustard covered plate straight into his face. "Sorry! I am so sorry! You'd better go to the bathroom and wash it off!" Alec gasped, pretending to be distraught.

"It's ok, Alec, but I should take this to Jace first,"

"No, you go and clean your face, I'll take this to Jace for you,"

"Thanks, Alec, you know what, I may start an Alec fan club too!" Alec was scared.

Denzel walked off upstairs, trying to dodge costumed partiers on the way. Alec took this opportunity to find Jace, who was watching from the other side of the room.

"Jace, I did it, he's gone up to the bathroom now," Alec said.

"Good, now this is where the real fun is!"

They followed Denzel up the stairs and he was just about to enter the bathroom when Alec remembered something. They resided halfway up the stairs so they could watch Denzel.

"Wait, what if somebody has already been to the bathroom?" Alec asked.

"Well then we're doomed." Jace said. "Look, he's going in now,"

Denzel walked into the bathroom, but the bucket didn't fall.

"What? The bucket of glue was supposed to fall on top of his head!" Alec remarked, shocked.

"I know that! But why didn't it drop?"

"How should I know? You put it up! All I did was push his plate up against his face!"

"Well I guess I should find out then," Jace ran up the remaining stairs and into the bathroom. Big mistake. The bucket of glue fell onto Jace's head.

"Jace, why is there a bucket of glue on your head?" Denzel quizzed. Jace was worried how Denzel had noticed the bucket of glue landing on Jace before he noticed that Jace was in the bathroom while he was.

"I don't know!" Jace tried to shake off the glue, but failed. He heard a roar of laughter. Alec. However, Jace knew better than to run into Magnus' room, he would only get a mixture of feathers and glitter on his head.

But then he felt a pair of hands on his back, pushing him. Pushing him towards Magnus' bedroom. And then he felt heaps of glitter and feathers fall on top of him.

**I couldn't resist! I guess I just like making fun of Jace!**

**In the next chapter, Magnus will announce the winner! Well I am hoping for that anyway.**


	10. And the winner is

**As much as it pains me to say this, this might be the final chapter! But the winner of the costume contest is revealed!**

**Disclaimer- **

**Me: Please, please, please may I own your characters?**

**Cassandra Clare: No, they are mine and I own them!**

**Me: What about just one? Simon?**

**Cassandra Clare: No**

**Me: Magnus?**

**Cassandra Clare: No**

**Me: What about a minor character like Pangborn?**

**Cassandra Clare: No you can own your original character Denzel and nothing else! **

"Jace, do you mind telling me why you have glitter and feathers on your head? You told me you needed them for a prank, but I didn't know you were intending on pranking yourself. Nephilim these days," Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen!" Jace protested.

"Yeah, of course you didn't!" Alec laughed.

"Alec! You were in on the prank with me! You know I was supposed to be pranking Denzel!"

"You…you..YOU WERE GOING TO PRANK ME?" Denzel roared. Jace had forgotten that Denzel was there."WITH GLITTER AND FEATHERS?" Jace was unaware that Denzel could shout, so far he had only heard him wail and talk normally. Well as normally as you can when the words he was speaking was 'I LOVE YOU JACE!'

Magnus bit his lip. "You're in trouble now, Nephilim."

"Um, of course I wasn't going to prank you! Why would I prank my biggest fan?" Jace laughed, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"You did ask me to lock myself in the bathroom, remember?" Despite the fact that Denzel's brown eyes were hidden by amber contact lenses, you could still see the burning rage in them as he spoke.

"Ok, Ok, I was pranking you. But hey, I'm the one who ended up getting pranked. My plan backfired and _I'm _the one covered in glitter and feathers- which does nothing for my zombie costume, can I add- so I've learnt my lesson. I should not have pranked you, I am sorry little Denzel. " Jace apologized, pulling a feather out of his glitter covered hair. He wasn't lying, his plan _did _backfire and he was sorry that he'd pranked Denzel but only because his plan failed.

"I'm not sure I believe you, you've been horrible to me all night. I treated you with respect, I looked up to you, you were my role model, I sae you as a hero but you just see me as a piece of dirt to be trampled on. Well no more, I am disbanding the Jace fan club. I am going to tell all of the fourteen members what you're really like. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Denzel raged. Jace was surprised to hear the anger coming from the formerly timid boy's lips. But he was even more surprised to hear that his fan club had only fourteen members. Surely there had to be more people who liked him? He was Jace for Angel's sake! What's not to like? _The rest of the world must have been jealous that they're not as great as me, _he thought.

"I'm sorry…" Jace trembled as Denzel stormed out of the room. In reality, Jace was more thankful than sorrowful, now that Denzel didn't like him anymore, he wouldn't have a creepy stalker. It meant having one less fan, but that meant that he wouldn't have a stalker. He just felt sorry for Denzel's next victim! Denzel seemed like the type of boy to rush from one fandom to another. He'd have another idol within half an hour.

"Well that was awkward." Magnus clapped his hands together, breaking the silence.

"Hey, when are you going to announce the winner of the costume contest? I didn't spend ages on this costume for nothing you know!" Alec said.

"Don't you mean _I _spent ages on your costume? If it wasn't for me you'd have a patchy white face and wobbly eyes!" Magnus rolled his eyes. He looked at Alec's face, he did a pretty good job at it if he said so himself. After all, he'd had centuries of practice!

"I knew you couldn't have done it by yourself! And just so you know, I'm going to win!" Jace smirked.

"Oh yeah, glittery, feather covered zombie. Real scary." Alec chuckled.

"I wonder if he's a twilight zombie." Magnus sniggered.

"Do NOT associate me with those faeries! Even Simon's more of a vampire than they are!" Jace surged.

"Stop insulting the faeries, there are some downstairs you know. And yes, I guess I should say the winner!"

"Have you even decided on one yet?" Alec asked.

"Nope, but I have a few people in mind." Magnus winked at Alec before walking, sorry strutting, as if Magnus would do anything as ordinary as _walking. _

((

Denzel made his way through the crowds of dancing Downworlders. He just wanted to get away. The only reason he came to this stupid party was because his former idol would be here. He had worked so hard the past few months on his Jace fan club, gathering information, taking pictures, recruiting members. He had known about Jace for a long time, he lived a few streets away with his grandparents. Both of his parents had died in the Alicante war against Valentine. He had heard how Jace and Clary had defeated Valentine and that made him love Jace even more.

He was there that night at pandemonium, he saw Clary enter the back room and he heard her quarrelling with Jace and the Lightwoods. He first found out about Jace when he moved to Brooklyn to live at the Institute. His mother had told him that there was a new boy moving in with the Lightwoods, Jace Wayland, Michael Wayland's son. She said he should go over and say hi. And so he did. But instead of being invited in, he was shoved away. The blonde haired boy told him to get lost. He was probably still depressed over the death of his presumed father. But instead of forgetting about the amber eyed Nephilim, he became more curious about him. He wanted to know who he is, he wanted to know all about him. So, for the next few years he began to gather all the information about him as he could. Asking acquaintances of Jace about him, following him around Brooklyn, making maps of places he goes. Within a year he had enough information to write a biography on Jace's young life.

But he didn't start the whole fan club thing until the events in Alicante. Before that, why would anyone want to be a fan of his? Hardly anyone knew who he was before he was thought to be Valentine's son. And after that, why would anyone want to be a fan of the son of a criminal mastermind? But Denzel hadn't given up on Jace, he had spent years finding out about him, he wasn't going to give up hope just because of a surname.

Jace should have been glad that Denzel had stuck with him through thick and thin. He never resented him for Valentine's actions. In fact, it just made him like him more. Despite the cruel works of his father, Jace had ended up one of the good guys. But instead he despised him. If Denzel had had a fan who had spent many years of their life just following him, he would be flattered that a stranger had given up their time for them. But Jace just saw him as a creepy stalker. He was in a sense, but he wasn't stalking him to get close to him or to steal his things. He just wanted to find out about him because he seemed like an interesting person.

But that was all a waste now, all his efforts down the drain. Jace didn't care about him. And Denzel didn't care for him any more either.

Alec would never do this to him, he seemed like a much nicer person. _Alec, _he thought, _that's who should be my idol._

((

Magnus pressed stop on the giant CD player, ending the Jedward song that was playing. It was for their own good really, they shouldn't have to harm their ears by listening to this stuff. He wasn't even sure why it was playing.

"PUT JEDWARD BACK ON!" Yelled a werewolf who was actually dressed like Jedward!

"Ok I'll put it back on, just means you won't be able to find out THE WINNER OF THE COSTUME CONTEST!"

Everyone went silent. They were all desperate to hear who won. Especially Jace and Isabelle who were standing right beside each other. Magnus stood on the mini platform and conjured up a microphone.

"I'm so going to win." Jace whispered to Isabelle.

"Because a glittery zombie covered in rainbow coloured feathers is better than the bride of Frankenstein, yeah right." Isabelle whispered back. Jace groaned, he'd tried to get most of the feathers out but there were still some stuck in his hair. And they were the pink and purple ones, typical. The glitter however, was another story. No matter how much scrubbing he'd try to do, none of it came off. He wondered how Magnus got it off.

"Don't be so sure, I think I have a good chance of winning." Alec said.

"I thought you weren't bothered? And you only think you'll win because you're seeing Magnus." Jace moaned.

"If you guys think you can beat me then you have another think coming!" Simon stated it as if it was a fact.

"As if!" Jace smirked.

"Guys, guys, stop fighting! We all know that I'm going to win!" Clary laughed.

Their argument was cut off by Magnus.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming to this party in celebration of Halloween! It has been a hard choice deciding on the winner so I've decided to give an honourable mention, a third place, a second and a winner. So first, the honourable mention goes to.." he paused for dramatic effect, "Clary Fray for her witch costume!" The crowd applauded in response.

"See, I told you I'd get a prize!" Clary stuck her tongue out at Jace.

"But it's not first prize!" Jace sneered.

"A prize is a prize, Jace! It's better than what you'll get!"

"No way, I'm going to win!"

"Clary dear, if your conversation with Jace is more important than your prize than I can always give it to somebody more deserving." Magnus sighed, putting his hand on his hip.

"Oh, ok, coming!" Clary ran up to where Magnus was.

"Well done, Clary, here is your prize!" he said, handing her a vial of green glitter. Clary tried not to show her disappointment.

"Oh, glitter! Thanks Magnus, it's just what I wanted!" Clary lied. As she walked off the podium, she was greeted by laughs by her friends.

"Glitter? Is that it? Typical Magnus!" Jace rolled his eyes. "At least my first place prize will be good."

"And for third place, I have chosen two winners because they're costumes are both equally as good plus they fit together, so it would only be right to give them both an award. The third place prizes go to…Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis!" Magnus cheered. Isabelle gasped.

"See! Now who's got the better costume?" Isabelle jeered. She took Simon's hand and they walked hand in hand to Magnus.

"Well done Isabelle and Simon, I loved your Frankenstein and bride costumes, very original. So, your grand prize is….This tuna sandwich!" Magnus handed Isabelle and Simon a tuna sandwich each. Everyone fell into fits of laughter.

"Magnus, I'm a vampire I can't eat this." Simon laughed.

"Trust you to be ungrateful. Give it to your girlfriend then." Magnus rolled his eyes. Simon was about to point out that Isabelle wasn't his girlfriend but he saw her smile and didn't have the heart. Well technically, that was true because his heart didn't beat.

"A tuna sandwich? Really?" Jace smirked as they walked off the podium clutching sandwiches.

"At least we got a prize!" Simon scoffed.

"How do you know I haven't won second or third?"

"Because your costume sucks."

Again, their conversation was interrupted by a man dressed like Lady Gaga. "Second place was a hard one, but it goes to none other than my boyfriend, Alec Lightwood whom I love dearly for his ghost costume!" Magnus beamed. Alec didn't bother taunting Jace, he just stepped up to accept his prize. "For you my darling, you can have this very special, limited edition signed picture of me! And you also get a big long kiss from me later." Alec smiled at the thought.

"Thank you Magnus, I've always wanted a signed photo of you." Alec grinned. The photo of Magnus was beautiful. His hair was in it's usual spiked up style with rainbow streaks in. He was covered in blue glitter, the same shade as Alec's eyes. Blue eyeliner was drawn around his catlike eyes. His top was light blue, tightly fitting and covered in blue glitter. But what made Alec smile the most was that his picture was on Magnus' t-shirt.

"Everyone does."

Alec walked off the podium and walked to his Shadowhunter - and one vampire- friends. "At least I got a decent prize!"

"Decent for you, what would I do with a signed photo of Magnus?" Jace said.

"Put it on your bedside next to a photo of me bursting into flames?" Simon suggested, remembering the conversation he had with Jace a few months ago.

"Very funny, vampy. Now be quiet, I'm about to be crowned the winner!" Simon found this hypocritical of Jace seeing as he was probably the loudest person he knew.

"First place was very hard to decide seeing as there were so many good costumes. Nearly everyone turned up in a brilliant costume, but some obviously didn't bother, yes Paul I'm looking at you!" Magnus turned to a boy wearing tracksuit bottoms, a t-shirt and a label saying 'I am a scary monster' on his head. "But first place goes to none other than…..DENZEL VAN DYKE!"

Jace gasped. Denzel? How did he win it? But what was even more shocking was that he did not get any prize. At all!

"Denzel? Are you still here?" Magnus called out.

"Yes I'm still here!" shouted Denzel who was standing at the other end of the room. He was just about to leave when he heard his name being called out.

"Well get up here then, it's no use being over there! Silly Nephilim!"

Denzel walked over to Magnus and stepped up beside him.

"Not many of you know Denzel, but he is Jace Way no, Mor, no, Her, no, Li whatever his surname is, biggest fan He liked him that much that he even dressed up as him for my party!"

"Correction, WAS his biggest fan. I don't like him anymore, not after what he did to me."

"Ok then, do you still want the prize?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I want the prize! There's just one thing I want to say first and that is IN YOUR FACE, JACE! Hey that rhymes, I'm a poet and I don't even know it."

"Well, well done on winning anyway."

"What's my prize?"

"Your prize? Oh," Magnus scratched his head which was covered by a platinum blonde wig. He had forgotten what the prize actually was. "A year's supply of milk!"

"Milk?"

"Yes, milk. Do you not want the milk? Milk is very good for you. Milk is full of milky goodness that is only found in milky milk."

"Stop saying the word milk! And yeah I want the milk but seriously why milk?"

"Why not milk? Now go and take the milk and get off this stage." Magnus handed him a bottle of milk. Cravendale milk, semi skimmed.

"Um, you only gave me one bottle."

"Duh! If I gave you all the milk now, it would spoil and all the milky goodness would be lost. And I thought Jace was stupid…"

"HEY!" Jace shouted.

Magnus ignored the comment from Jace. Denzel walked off the podium.

"So Jace, looks like you won no prizes! That means YOU HAVE THE WORST COSTUME OUT OF ALL OF US!" Isabelle howled with laughter. "I beat you, just like I said I would!"

"You still didn't win though." Jace muttered.

"Neither did you, but I placed third!"

"Joint third."

"Third is still third. Even _Clary _beat you! Beaten by your own girlfriend…"

"And don't forget Jace, you still have to wear Magnus' clothes for a week!" Simon teased.

"Don't remind me." Jace moaned.

"And don't worry, I've checked with Magnus and he has gave you permission to wear his clothes. And we'll all be there to laugh at you and take pictures."

"Not if I stay in my bedroom all week."

"Don't be so sure of that, Isabelle will make sure you go outside as much as possible."

Their conversation was interrupted, not by Magnus, but by Denzel.

"Thank you, Jace. I couldn't have won this without you." Denzel smiled.

"Are you going to carry on stalking me now?" Jace asked, hoping he'd say no.

"No, I have a new role model now, _Alec_!" Denzel grinned.

"Alec?" Jace said.

"Yes?" Alec replied.

"RUN!"

**So, possibly last chapter, it was quite a long one, but it was supposed to be.**

**I'm not sure whether to end it here, or add another chapter (just a short one) where Jace has to wear Magnus' clothes. **

**Tell me in a review!**

**And what did you think of the chapter?**

**Oh and in case you didn't know, Jedward are an Irish pop duo who came 6th on UK talent show 'The X Factor'. They were horrendous and could not sing to save their lives. But somehow, they got a record contract.  
**


	11. The laughing stock of Brooklyn

**So, everybody who reviewed said I should do another chapter, so I did! But this definitely the last chapter, unfortunately!**

**Disclaimer- Because Cassandra Clare totally writes fan fiction about her own books. **

"Jace, are you coming out of your room now?" Maryse knocked on the door of the blonde Shadowhunter's bedroom.

"No, go away!" Jace sulked.

"You can't stay in there forever you know."

"So what? There is no way I'm leaving this bedroom. Not like this!"

"But we're having pancakes!"

"Did Isabelle make them?"

"No. Now stop being silly and come out of your room right now before I drag you out myself."

"Fine! But if you think I'm going outside then you thought wrong!" Jace groaned as he got up from his sulking-in-the-corner position he was in and walked towards the door. Obviously Maryse didn't know how silly he actually looked otherwise she would let him stay in his room all week. Jace turned the handle on the door and it swung open to reveal a shell-shocked Maryse. But instead of bursting out laughing, her mouth made the shape of an 'o' as she stood there in shock. What had possessed her adoptive son to dress like that? Sure, he had said that he looked silly but she didn't think it was this silly!

He was wearing pink skinny jeans with a zebra imprint on them -covered in pink and black glitter, he wasn't sure how it stayed on without falling off-, a tight blue t-shirt drowned in blue glitter, and a cropped black leather jacket. On his feet were a pair of light blue glittery heeled boots. His golden blonde hair had been streaked blue and pink and his face had been caked in about a hundred brands of makeup. When the outfit magically appeared hanging on his door, his immediate reaction was that there was no way he was wearing that. But of course, Magnus had came round to see Alec and had made sure that Jace had put his new garments on. Magnus had even helped him, well not quite helping as he didn't apply one bit of makeup himself, put the makeup and glitter on.

"Jace…why on earth are you wearing, those, those, THINGS!" Maryse gasped. She was used to her children dressing normally, well Isabelle sometimes dressed like a teenage prostitute, but aside from that the craziest thing she'd seen Jace wear was his Halloween costume!

"Long story, can I get my pancakes now?" Jace was desperate to get away. Even though he would get taunted and teased by Alec, Isabelle and Clary when he went downstairs.

"I have time."

"I don't." Jace pushed past his adoptive mother and ran down the stairs. He was going to go into the kitchen, get some pancakes and go back upstairs and hide out in his room. There was no doubt that his adoptive siblings and girlfriend would make a mockery of him when he went downstairs but Maryse's pancakes were too good to pass up. He often wondered how Isabelle could be so horrendous at cooking when her mother 's food was like manna from heaven.

Just as he predicted, Alec, Isabelle and Clary were downstairs eating pancakes. Even Magnus was still there. Jace bit his lip, there was no way he could slip past them and grab a pancake from the table- which they were all sitting down at- and leave without being noticed. He would just have to confront them. Besides, surely he didn't look that bad? Magnus wore clothes like this everyday and nobody ever laughed at him.

It wasn't long before they noticed him, perhaps the glitter was a giveaway.

"Nice outfit, Jace!" Alec smirked.

"Looking good!" Isabelle giggled with a mouth full of pancake so it sounded more like "Wukking rud!"

"Loving all the glitter, it really, er, suits you!" Clary laughed.

"I wonder who you got the clothes from, they must have been from a really stylish person!" Magnus chuckled. Everyone in the room, besides Jace, burst into fits of giggles. Even Alec, who preferred to laugh with people then at them, was in hysterics!

"Come on, I don't look _that _bad!" Jace failed to stop everyone from laughing. "Magnus dresses like this everyday and nobody makes fun of him!"

"That, my dear friend, is because glitter works on me! But unfortunately it does nothing for you." Magnus shook his head, still laughing.

"Look, I'm just going to get my pancakes and go, okay?" Jace reached out for a pancake, only for Clary to grab the plate and pull it away from him. "What gives?"

"Sorry but you'll get glitter all over our breakfast! And then what would we do?" Clary said, putting a pancake that was drenched in syrup in her mouth.

"What can I eat then?" Jace groaned.

"You could always go to Taki's." Isabelle teased, knowing that Jace wouldn't be able to make it five steps out the Institute without being ridiculed. "In fact, we were going to meet Simon there later."

Simon. Jace had forgotten about him. Well, there was no way that he was going to let the former mundane see him in this ridiculous attire!

"Sorry, but I'll pass."

"Jace? Passing on Taki's?" Isabelle pretended to be shocked.

"Believe it or not, Isabelle but I'm not in the mood for Taki's."

"Not in the mood for being laughed at, more like! Fancy that, Jace Herondale is afraid of being mocked!"

"I am NOT afraid! I'll show you, I'm going to come to Taki's with you!"

Jace instantly regretted what he said. What had he just gotten himself into?

((

Simon was waiting for them by the entrance of the café, And, just as Jace had guessed, he could not contain his laughter when he saw the Shadowhunter dressed like Magnus. Jace didn't bother defending himself, no matter what he said Simon would carry on laughing like an excitable six year old on happy gas.

"Please, can we just go in and eat?" Jace sighed. They went to a six seated table, the same one where they had sat at months ago where Jace had announced he would be known as 'Baron Hotschaft Von Hugenstein". They sat down on the table when a familiar face come over and sat down beside them. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was small in size and skinny too. Denzel.

"Hi guys! Hi Alec!" Denzel flashed a grin at Alec. Alec smiled a fake smile back and Magnus looked slightly angry. Jace was surprised that he hadn't made fun of his clothes yet.

"Um, Denzel, not that we don't like you, because we totally do." Alec said as Magnus flashed him a look as if to say 'Really?' "But we're not really comfortable with the whole stalking thing."

"What if I just be really quiet? You'll never even know I'm here!" Denzel pleaded.

"That's not the point, Denzel. People just need their own private space, you know what I mean right?"

"You want me to stop following you?" Tears formed in Denzel's eyes. "Do you not like me?"

"It's not tha…" Alec said before being interrupted by his boyfriend.

"Listen, kid, Alec doesn't like you. Jace doesn't like you. I don't like you. Heck, even Clary doesn't like you! So just leave us alone." Magnus gestured to the door.

"I see how it is. I'm going to disband all of your fan clubs! Yes, I made all of you a fan club, even the vampire, thinking you'd appreciate it but obviously you don't. Have a nice day." Denzel scowled, walking towards the exit. "Oh, and Jace? That outfit is hideous on you."

"Oh Angel!" Jace exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Look on the bright side, Jace. Maybe tomorrow you can have a nicer outfit? Like a faerie costume, complete with wings!" Simon laughed.

What had Jace done to deserve this? One thing for sure was, none of them were going to let him live this down. Especially not Simon. Jace sulked as his friends laughed. He saw Simon, Magnus and Isabelle take something out of their pockets. A phone.

And they started to take pictures. Lots of pictures.

Jace was never going to live this down.

**Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, faved and alerted this story! It makes my day when I get an email about a good review or a fave!**

**Thanks for reading this!**

**~ RedcurrantSmoothie**


End file.
